Endless Hunt
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Tory's dream is to find the tropical bottlenose whale/Longman's beaked whale - the rarest cetacean in the world. Only problem is, it's only known for strandings a few sightings and skulls. Player character x Hayako, possibly.


**A/N: Endless Ocean 2 is my favourite game, after Pokémon Platinum. Some discrepancies: **

**I have the American version, so they'll go by their American names. I don't think there's a way to explain how all the dolphin/whale partners follow you from Nineball Island to Antarctica. FFS, how is that even possible? Alligator gars are only found in North America (not South America! I looked it up on Wikipedia – it's the second paragraph, in fact.) Since manatees are only found in three areas: Caribbean (West Indian), Africa (West African) and Amazon (Amazonian), respectively. Oh yeah, a man named Roosmalen discovered a "dwarf" manatee, but the validity is disputed. Instead of manatees being in the Atoll, there will be Dugongs, which would be more natural. **

**That's all I can think of for now. I'm not good at describing animals, but I'll do my best! There will also be other places in this (I got the idea from a topic I saw on a forum!) Of course, they will be made up places like Valka Castle.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I was sitting on a dock in Puerto Jiménez, Costa Rica. Occasionally, I jumped into the water, just for fun. As I was drying off, I couldn't help but to feed the sergeant majors and the threebanded butterflyfish circling around, below me. I was feeding them squid meat, which was common in CR. Sometimes a green heron would come up and steal the bait. They are smart birds; they use this bait to catch fish. I sat perfectly still, to not scare it, but for some odd reason it didn't appear to be afraid of me. I saw the bird catch about five fish since I had been feeding them.

I had just gotten out of college, to become a marine biologist. I was mostly interesting in the cetaceans, also called whales, dolphins and porpoises. Tucuxi is probably my favourite; it's found in fresh- and saltwater in South America. My dream is to find the rare Longman's beaked whale. It is the world's rarest cetacean so far, baiji and vaquita also being some of the rarest.

"Hello," said a voice.

"Oh, hello. Who might you be?" I stood up.

"I'm Oceana Louvier," she smiled, brightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tory Wolf," I replied. I held out my hand and she shook it. "Are you a diver, per chance?" She nodded happily. "All right, I'm not much of a diver but I've been diving a few times. It's great!" I paused. "What's your favourite animal?"

"The giant isopod!" she replied.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those. They're huge; I've seen pictures of them. My favourite has to be the Longmann's beaked whale. I've been wanting to find one for a long time." Oceana was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was wearing a yellow tanktop with a white flower on it, with really short shorts that were blue. Her skin was light; it looked as if it could get easily sunburnt. She looked skinny and frail. Her smile was the most beautiful part of her but chocolate brown eyes were beautiful too.

"You wanna dive? All right, let's go find my grandpa. He's like my coordinator, I rarely dive without his permission… let's just say, he's extra protective of me," she lowered her voice. I didn't want to ask why, but I knew it was for a good reason! Diving alone isn't safe. In one of my excursions, I had to wear chain mail to keep from being bitten while I freed a shark in a net. The stupid thing bit me! I bled and luckily, my partner was able to drive it away while we returned to the boat. He used this new technology called a pulsar. I told her about why I don't dive alone. "Aren't the pulsars great? I like how they tranquilise fish and heal them."

"Yeah…. I love them; they are great to have. Let's go look for my grandfather, he's got to be around here, somewhere." We both looked around. He might be with his 'girlfriend', Nancy Young," she sneered. She looked around to make sure he didn't hear her. "I'll tell you about it later."

"All right," I nodded. Before we could say anything else, here came two people. One of them was certainly old enough to be her grandfather. He was tall, big and husky. His facial hair was grey and his skin was tanned. He looked around sixty years old or so. His face was stern but he looked relaxed. He chuckled at the woman, presumably Nancy. She was tall, her skin was pale and her hair/eyes were brown. She had buck teeth and she spoke in a Southern accent (Louisiana, per chance?). They were both wearing red with blue jeans. He is _way_ too _old_ for her! I mentally groaned.

"Hello," the two greeted.

"I'm Tory Wolf," I held out my hand and shook their hands.

"I'm Jean-Eric Louvier, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nancy Young."

"Well nice meeting you two as well," I nodded. "So, I heard you like diving?"

"I can't dive…," Jean-Eric sighed. "I got the bends or decompression sickness after I dove too deep. I'm lucky to be alive, to be honest…"

"Grandfather, don't think of it that way! You sound pessimistic…"

"Sorry Oceana, I can't help it, I suppose."

"I don't really dive but I can if you want me to," Nancy added. "I prefer appraising salvaged items."

"Yeah, she's the best at it, too!" Oceana grinned.

"All right, let's get diving then," I nodded.

"H-hang on a minute," a voice said. We turned around to see a black man with strange patterns in his hair. He was wearing a deep red shirt and black jeans. Covering his shirt were gold chains. "I wouldn't go in the water. There's been a report of a giant shark that hangs out around here! He's been seen all over the world! He usually lives in Ciceros Strait, but why he's here, no one knows!"

"Oh… you mean Thanatos?" I asked. "I've heard of him. I can see why he was named after the Greek god of death. The thing is huge. I certainly don't want to mess with that badass sucker."

"Badass… that's a good name for him, it's spot on!" the black man shuddered.

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked.

"I'm GG… that's what everyone calls me at least," he replied. "I-I have to go now, I have some treasure to examine," he walked off hurriedly. We all blinked and looked at each other.

"That was strange…," Jean-Eric shrugged.

"It certainly was. All right, shall we go diving anyway? I'm the type of person that takes risks."

"Me too!" Oceana nodded. "Let's go."

"Yeah," I grinned.

* * *

**A/N: TBC….**

**BTW, I've been to ****Puerto Jiménez, it's a really nice place. I didn't exactly feed the fish but I did jump off the docks there. I saw several sergeant majors and a couple of threebanded butterflyfish there. **


End file.
